fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Chitose Chieko
is one of the main characters and leader of Amadas Trio in the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series. She is a third year student at Kawai High School acting as the student council president. Her Dark form is . She controls the power of Radiance. Appearance Out of the 3 girls, Chieko is shortest in terms of height. She has silver hair held in a high ponytail with forelocks that goes down to her cheeks and her straight bangs parted to the left side of her forehead. Her eyes are green. Chieko wears a dark blue dress shirt with a matching ruffled skirt. She also wears white flats and black stockings. Her uniform is a white uniform tunic with gold lining which she has zipped up, a white skirt, grey stockings and a pair of white shoes. As Dark Aurite, Chieko's hair stays the same. She wears a black military-styled coat with red and gold cufflinks, a red cape which is attached to the medallion just below her neck, a pair of white silk gloves, a black skirt with gold lining and stockings which are tucked into her pair of over the knee height black boots with red straps at the top to keep them in place. Personality Chieko is cool and reserved but be arrogant at times. When she's reminded of Suzu she gets easily angered. As a child, Chieko was kind, soft-spoken and sensitive, feeling strongly about her friendship with Suzu, as was seen when she made a wish on a shooting star to stay friends with her forever. Background Chieko was childhood friends with Suzu before their relationship slowly tore apart in middle school. In high school, she joined the Student Council along with Kyoko and became president. Though it was not spoken but Chieko did know Kyoko when they were younger, but sadly, Chieko had forgotten her in high school. Relationships Friends Kazesawa Suzu - Suzu was Chieko's childhood friend, however, they rarely talk anymore. When they were little they teased each other with the names, "Chie-chan" and "Su-chan" wherever they went. Satomi Kyoko - Kyoko and Chieko are rather close friends and share a very strong bond and rely on each other. In the past, Chieko and Suzu met Kyoko in their childhood but when they met again in high school, Suzu remembered Kyoko, however Chieko did not. Mizushima Umi - Chieko resents Umi but is actually jealous of her relationship with Suzu. She doesn't seem to like Umi all that much, or approve of "Suzu hanging out with slovenly girls such as Umi", as she believes Umi to be the reason for her and Suzu's distance. This, however, is completely oblivious to Umi. Mako Nami - Nami is a kouhai in the Student Council, and is one of Chieko's friends. Though they don't regularly talk, Nami respects Chieko to a certain degree and thinks the president role suits her. Himura Akiko - Though they aren't exactly close, Akiko is concerned about Chieko and wishes to become friends with her. Unbeknownst to others except Kyoko, Akiko actually wants to help fix Chieko's relationship with Suzu and Umi, and tries to cheer Chieko up when she was down. They are shown to have a friendly relationship as Akiko pulled Chieko around the entire arcade, inviting her to play the different games with him, as seen in the OVA. Dark Aurite "The Golden Chevalier, Shining in Radiance! Dark Aurite!" ゴールデンシュヴァリエ、輝きに輝きます！ダークオーアイト！ Gōruden Shuvu~arie, Kagayaki ni Kagayakimasu! Dāku Ōuaito! is the alter ego of Chitose Chieko. Dark Aurite has the power of Radiance. She is represented by the sword, and her main colour is gold. She uses a sword as her main weapon. Ultra Aurite "The Black Chevalier writhing in Darkness! Ultra Aurite!" ブラックシュヴァリエは闇にもがき！ウルトラオーアイト！ Burakku Shuvu~arie wa Yami ni Mogaki! Urutora Ōuaito! is the darker version of Dark Aurite. When she learns that her childhood best friend, Kazesawa Suzu was the one of Pretty Cure the Adamas Trio were up against. Angel Aurite "The Golden Chevalier, Shining in Loving Radiance! Angel Aurite!" ゴールデンシュヴァリエ、愛する輝きに輝きます！天使オーアイト！ Gōruden Shuvu~arie, Aisuru Kagayaki ni Kagayakimasu! Tenshi Ōuaito! is another version of Dark Aurite. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure and Adamas Trio, they were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Quotes EDPC18 Songs Chieko's voice actress, Kayano Ai, has participated in one image song for the character she voices. Main: * You NEVER Know Duets: * 3 Metres Apart ~I Miss You~ Trivia * Chitose Chieko is the gender bend of Kinshiro Kusatsu from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Chitose (千歳) - Long Life ** Chieko (千恵子) - Thousand Blessing; Flavour Child * Dark Aurite means a blue mineral consisting of copper hydroxyl carbonate.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/aurite Gallery ChiekoChibiMaker.png|Chitose Chieko profile Dark Aurite Profile.png|Dark Aurite Profile Angel Aurite Profile.png|Angel Aurite profile Chitose Chieko Casual Profile.png|Chitose Chieko casual profile Chitose Chieko Casual 2 Profile.png|Chitose Chieko season 2 casual profile Chieko in a Yukata.png|Chieko in a Yukata Chieko as Santa.png|Chieko as Santa References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Dark Cures Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Reformed Villains